emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7922 (30th August 2017)
Plot Whilst on his morning run, Aaron finds Jason bloody and bruised in the Cemetery. Jason reveals Cain was responsible for his beating and insists someone is going to suffer for this. Aaron offers to take Jason back to Mill Cottage to get cleaned up. Eric is showing an interest in a pocket watch he's spotted in an auction brochure. Rebecca is in over her head running Home Farm and worrying about Lawrence. Robert suggests it's time to give Lawrence some tough love. At Mill Cottage, Aaron asks Jason about his fight with Cain. Aaron talks about how he's put his loved ones through hell by getting banged up so he's not going to go back there for a low life like Jason. Rodney learns from Bob that Eric has been eyeing up a watch he believes is undervalued. Emma offers to help out at the café as Bob is run off his feet. Robert approaches Lawrence and makes him aware Rebecca is worried. Before Jason gets in a taxi, Aaron encourages him to visit his child as family means everything. Jason appears to take heed of Aaron's advice and reveals to Aaron that Gordon hated himself for what he did. Later, Aaron approaches Cain and confronts him about beating up Jason. After leaving the garage, Aaron bumps into Robert and they go for a drink. Rebecca finds Lawrence asleep in the café and worries when Emma suggests Lawrence should see a doctor. Laurel is surprised to see Emma working in the café. Eric returns from the auction having lost out to a telephone bidder. Rodney takes great pleasure in revealing that he bought the pocket watch Eric was after. Aaron and Robert are having a drink when Rebecca appears to confront Robert about telling Lawrence that he doesn't need to see a doctor. Laurel cannot believe Bob is defending Emma and suggests Brenda won't like it. Aaron watches on as Rebecca and Robert argue. Rebecca relays her fears about Lawrence's health so Aaron leaves them alone. Eric and Faith go for a drink but it's ruined when Rodney suggests Eric should ask Faith what happened the other night. Robert calls round at Mill Cottage where he's given a frosty reception from Aaron. Eric buys a bottle of whisky, hoping to forget about today. Aaron calls Liv. After being snubbed by Aaron, Robert takes his frustrations out on Finn. Robert continues to play the concerned friend in front of Rebecca, but as soon as her back is turned, he plots against her and her family. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh Guest cast *Jason - Samuel Edward-Cook Locations *Hotten Road *Cemetery *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Office, dining room and living room *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Driveway *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *The Woolpack - Bar *David's Shop - Shop floor Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,130,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes